Games of Domination
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Mel wasn't a coward, he may have caught her off-guard when he first captured her by using Stella as ultimatum but she would not go down without a fight. (Set in TDP) random Drabble.


Hello all!

So this is definitely a change from my usual work so before you read I'd encourage you to at least skim through the authors note so that you are aware of what kind of path I've taken for this.

To be honest I'm not entirely sure where this came from, it's certainly not my usual kind of work for the Aveyond fandom. My darker pieces that are a little bit more... raw I guess? Anyway, these kinds of pieces are usually reserved for other fandoms that have a little more content I can expound on. Plus I've been doing my best to keep my content something that all fans of various comfort levels can read since there's so little active work out there.

Anyway, this piece is revolving around an interaction between Gyendal and Mel before she get's thrown into the portal, during that time that she just sort of hung out in the back room waiting. This definitely isn't a crack pairing piece, I actually pushed my adoration for all things cracky and entertaining aside for this. You could see it as foreshadowing before any of my canon compliant pieces but it's not really meant to lead into anything like that. In this I took a deeper look at the resentment and hatered between them as enemies, challenging the whole "Mel did nothing" thing because from everything we saw of her in previous games, she would have never just let him capture her and then just sit there without a fight. This is my idea of a final confrontation between them before Mel was forced into the Demon Realm to be reborn.

Hope you enjoy and feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

 **Games of Domination**

* * *

Mel paced the library in the back of the cathedral, each step she took only helping to fuel the rage inside. She was such a fool! Just giving in like that, as if she was a helpless girl that couldn't handle herself.

And then there was that little situation with his betrayal as Spook...the fact that her friends had nearly died because he had come that close to channeling the magic through her and the orb.

Behind her she heard the door to the room she was currently in open before closing behind the newcomer and a snarl pulled at her lips, she knew exactly who had just entered.

"Might as stay put and relax like a good little lamb, pacing and wasting all that energy is worthless to you here."

Mel slowed to a stop, back to him. Her eyes narrowed in determination and resentment, fists clenched at her sides. She just needed him to come closer, just that little bit closer...

Steps approached and instantly Mel whirled, throwing a full blast of magic in the mages face and landing a solid kick to his gut before attempting to leap over him. Screw his warning, she'd almost rather death whatever he and those minions had planned.

She barely got a few a few feet before magic clamped around her and threw her violently across the room. She landed hard on the floor the air being knocked clear out of her lungs as Mel gasped desperately for air. A hand grabbed onto the front of her robes and hoisted her into the air as she struggled for breath, the look on Gyendal's face murderous and hateful.

"If we could do this without you I would gladly kill you right here. You are a worthless, persistent, weak little worm and I swear that if I ever get the chance to crush you..."

Mel sneered in his face kicking out at him with all her strength as she clawed his arm, leaving deep red gouges.

"I'd rather die then ever help you. You could be the only person left that could save the world and I'd happily let the world burn simply because that means that so would you."

Gyendal laughed, dropping her and stepping out of reach.

"Is that so? Oh it must torment to know that I have the upper hand here. You are weak Mel, you always have been and you always will be. You could live for thousands of years and you would never be able to match me, not without true training and harnessing of dark magic."

Mel bared her teeth and pushed herself upright, facing the man before her like a caged animal.

"I might not be able to match you, but I can still hurt you just as well."

Mel shoved her hands forward, a heavy vase lifting off the table and hurtling through the air towards him. He instinctively moved to hit it away with his arm, the porcelain breaking on impact. Broken pieces rained down on him and he let out a snarl as several gashes were opened on his hand.

Her hand came up again, magic flowing out and just as quickly he shoved his own towards her, she could feel the weight of his own magic covering hers and instantly neutralizing it as he lunged forward and grabbed her arms, forcing them behind her back with one hand as he grabbed her chin and jaw in a painfully bruising grip with his cut hand. Icy fear trickled through Mel's veins as Gyendal towered over her, realization that she may have just pushed that one step to far dawning on her.

"I have killed your friends, I have lied and betrayed, I have torn apart your life with every step in pursuit of you that I took, and yet you still stand there defiant like I'm not capable of crushing you like an insect under my feet. You want to start something little lamb? Oh I'll accept the challenge, but I can promise that whatever you start I will end and you will regret every single action against me. Once this is over it's my choice what happens to you, don't ever forget that."

He released her, Mel stumbling back from him as he turned and stalked out of the room with the door slamming behind him. Her hand came up to rub her jaw as she eyed the door with narrowed eyes.

It was all a power play to him. He thrived off of fear and power, playing his little games of domination.

Clearly he wasn't used to people standing up in the face of his power, but even after this... no, especially after this she wasn't ever going to back down. If she was forced to live as a Darkthrop puppet she would make sure that his life was hell with every step she took.

Mel never bowed, least of all to the Lord of Twilight.


End file.
